Road Rage
by TwistedHero
Summary: Sequel to "Road Test". Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio retake their road tests while Killua gets in trouble with the law.
1. Leorio

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Author's note: I loved writing "Road Test" so much, I had to do a sequel.**

"Take a right here."

"Got it." said Leorio, signaling and turning.

"You should slow down before turning."

"I'll remember next time, I swear."

There was a stop sign ahead. Leorio stopped and began checking for cars. After making sure the coast was clear, he stepped on the gas.

While he was driving, his cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said, answering. "I told you a million times, I don't need a credit card!" he shouted into the phone. "I don't care if it's a great deal! I'm taking a road test right now and you're distracting me! Do you want me to get into an accident?!"

"Hang up already!" yelled the instructor.

"I have to hang up. I don't want to upset my very beautiful and highly intelligent driving instructor."

"Gimme a break." muttered the driving instructor.

Leorio hung up. "Sorry, that won't happen again. By the way, did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Darn. How's my driving so far?"

"Well, let's see." she glanced at her notes. "You passed a red light, drove the wrong way on a one way street, and oh yeah, you almost ran over an old man."

"It's not my fault! That guy shouldn't have been on the street in the first place!"

"He was on the sidewalk."

"Well, all that matters is that no one was hurt. Do I pass?"

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the worst drivers I've ever seen!"

"Please? I beg you!"

"I am a respected instructor. I will not be swayed by begging or flattery. For I take pride in my work and would never pass someone that-"

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

"You pass."


	2. Gon

"There's no stop sign here."

"I know."

"Then why are you stopping?"

"Because," explained Gon, "there's a deer crossing sign. What if a deer decides to cross the street as soon as I start driving? I wouldn't want to hit it."

"I'm sure you can go. There don't seem to be any deer around."

"They might be hiding. They're very shy creatures."

"If the deer is shy, it won't cross until we leave."

"That makes sense." Gon started to drive. "Oh no!" he shouted, stopping again.

"What now?"

"That poor raccoon is dead. We should give it a proper burial."

"We are not holding a funeral for road kill."

"But it's cruel to leave it there."

"It's just an animal. It doesn't matter."

"Don't say that! What if you were run over and your body was left to rot on the street?"

"That wouldn't happen. I'm a human."

"So just because it's an animal it doesn't deserve a funeral?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That's horrible! Don't animals have any rights?"

"Fine! You can bury it. But hurry up."

So Gon gave the raccoon a funeral. It was a very nice funeral, unfortunately it took awhile. Cars appeared and started honking.

Gon finally got back in the car. "Okay, where do I drive now?"

"Just head back to the driver's building."

"Did I pass?"

"Sorry, but you didn't."

"I really tried my best. I thought I could do it this time." Gon said, sounding sad. " I guess I'll have to try harder next time. But I was really looking forward to getting my license."

The instructor stared at him with sympathy. _He looks so upset. I should pass him. I mean, he's not that bad at driving. _

"I've changed my mind. You pass."

"That's nice of you but I want to earn my license. I can't take it knowing that I don't deserve it."

"But you do. You're driving skills are good, just promise not to hold up traffic again, okay?"

"Okay, I promise!"


	3. Kurapika

"Am I holding the wheel right?" asked Kurapika.

"Yes. I must say, you are a very safe driver."

"But not too safe, right?"

"There's no such thing as too safe. One must be very careful on the road. Although you should probably drive faster on the highway."

"Forty-five is fast enough."

"Not when the speed limit's seventy."

"There's nothing wrong with going under the limit."

"I agree with you, but it might annoy the other drivers. One must also be considerate on the road."

"I'm considerate enough. You're not going to fail me for that, are you?"

"Of course not. Your driving is great. Anyway, the test is almost finished. Just a few more miles and you pass."

_I'm definitely going to pass! And once I do, I won't have to get rides from Killua. Thank goodness! I don't think I could handle another ride with him. How he keeps driving once the car flips over, I'll never know._

He was almost done with the test, when suddenly a car passed by. It was a regular car. Except for the spider painted on it's sides.

"Umm..you were supposed to turn back there." said the instructor. "Why are you speeding?"

He glanced at Kurapika. "What happened to your eyes?" he asked nervously. His question was unanswered so he turned his attention to the road. "Slow down! You're going to hit that car!"

"Exactly. I'm going to kill the spider!"

He hit the other car at full speed. The instructor would've flown through the windshield if he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt.

Kurapika blinked. "Sorry about that. I get a little crazy when I see spiders. So, do I pass?"

"You pass! Here take the papers! Heck, take my wallet! I'm getting the hell out of here!" He tore off his seatbelt and ran off screaming.


	4. Killua

"You realize you were speeding?"

"Yes officer. I was just trying to keep up with the flow of traffic." Killua replied.

The police officer glanced around. He stared back in disbelief.

"I know there are no other cars around," Killua said "that's how far ahead of me they were."

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

"I don't think so." With that, he stepped on the gas and sped away.

The officer took out a walkie-talkie. "I'm going to require some backup."

Meanwhile….

"I got my license!" Gon said happily.

"Me too!" Leorio shouted.

"I got mine too." said Kurapika.

"That's great! Now we all have licenses. I'm gonna grab a beer to celebrate." Leorio walked to the next room.

"When's Killua getting back with the car?" asked Kurapika.

"I don't know. I've tried calling him but he didn't answer." Gon replied.

"I think I know why." they heard Leorio say. "You guys better come see this!"

Gon and Kurapika entered the room where Leorio was. The TV was on and he was watching the news. _"Police everywhere are on the lookout for a crazed driver. The driver has already caused a highway pileup and several accidents." _said the reporter.

"Maybe it's someone else." Gon said.

The reported continued. _"Although his name is still unknown, the driver can be identified as a 12 year old boy with silver hair. No wait, make that blue hair. Never mind it's purple hair. Apparently, no one can agree on the hair color. We will keep you updated. Stay tuned."_

"It could be another boy with a confusing hair color." said Gon.

Suddenly, a car crashed through the wall. The door opened and Killua stepped out.

"Hey everyone. What's up?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Leorio. "From now on I'm driving."

"No way, I'm driving!" Kurapika argued.

"Can I drive?" asked Gon.

"Guys, quit arguing. I'll keep driving." Killua said.

"No way!" The three of them shouted at the same time.


End file.
